freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
NEWS-2.5.1
= WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.5.0 = 2.5.1 is a bugfix release. Notably, it fixes some long-standing bugs in the rules for national borders, and the rules for happiness for very large empires. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) * Fixes to longstanding bugs in border rules: ** Once a city has claimed a tile within its workable radius, that tile cannot be stolen by another nation. (This had been broken since 2.3; now the behavior reflects the documentation.) ** Water tiles next to cities and other border sources could sometimes remain unclaimed, semi-randomly. Now they are always claimed. Update the help to accurately reflect the rules. (This had not been working as intended since at least 2.1.) * Angry citizens had been accidentally disabled since 2.4. With most supplied rulesets and governments, these were supposed to appear when an empire had so many cities that there were no content citizens left to become unhappy; now they do. This may substantially increase unhappiness in very large empires, even in ongoing games. Angry citizens can be disabled by editing the ruleset. * Fixes to corner cases in the civ2civ3 rules: ** Ending a turn on Mountains no longer gives a movement penalty if the tile has a road. ** Prevent building farmland on bare desert terrain, since it will provide no bonus. ** City center tiles benefiting from an automatic farmland bonus no longer get the trade bonus from Super Highways, as with other farmland tiles. * The client could sometimes fail to show some cargo of a transport in the unit selection dialog, due to the server not sending correct information after reloading a savegame. Thus transports could appear to have spare capacity when they didn't. * Fix some bugs with unique units (such as Leaders): ** Actions that transfer units between players didn't have sufficient checks. For instance, you could give away a city containing your Leader, giving you no Leader and the recipient two. (You could then attack the city, losing the recipient the game.) ** With gameloss_style="Loot" (not in any of the supplied rulesets), dying Leader units could be transferred or revealed to the conqueror, causing trouble such as the conqueror then losing the game. * Maps could be generated with rivers on ocean tiles in some cases. * When the AI proposed a treaty, it could be sent in such a way as to cause the client to pop it up in front of other tabs, obscuring end-of-turn activities. * Prevent creating and canceling treaties in ways that should be illegal between members of the same team (such as withdrawing vision), and generally improve checking for illegal pacts. * Fix a corner case where a technology could be granted to a dead player due to changing research costs. * Fix a possible crash after an air unit automatically returns to safety to avoid running out of fuel. * Fix a cause of the error message "Trying to update old city", although the circumstances and consequences of this bug are unclear. * Give a reason when failing to create as many AI players as requested. (For instance, due to the currently selected nation set not having enough nations; the default 'core' set limits games to 50 players, but more can be created by switching to the extended nation set.) * The 'first_timeout' option was broken in various ways. Notably, setting it to 0 in pregame caused the first turn to have an immediate timeout rather than no timeout; setting 'timeout' or 'first_timeout' during the first turn could do the wrong thing; and the client display of time remaining was incorrect for the first turn. Changes affecting other rulesets / modders * Fix a server crash in rulesets with variable city map radius. This could manifest for instance if city radius depends on government. * An AI with an 'expansionist' trait value less than the default never built settlers. * AI trait settings modified by Lua script were not correctly loaded from savefiles. They were saved correctly, so pre-existing savefiles are now loaded correctly. * Fix a few remaining cases where a negative value for a boolean effect would erroneously enable it: 'No_Diplomacy' and 'Happiness_To_Gold'. * Units' ability to transform terrain is now documented automatically. (Supplied rulesets have been updated to reflect this, but add-on rulesets may need tweaking.) * Nations without legend text no longer crash the server. * Add and improve load-time checks for errors in rulesets and tilesets. * Update included Lua to 5.2.4. Changes affecting server operators * Delegation is now correctly case-insensitive with respect to usernames. General * In a sequence of unit orders, a unit move that exhausts movement points no longer necessarily prevents the next order from occurring in the same turn. (But there are currently no go-to-and-do actions available to players that do not require movement points to do the action, so this has no visible effect.) * Memory leak fixes. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. AI * The AI overestimated the loss of trade from canceling an old trade route when deciding whether to create a new one. * The AI may be less likely to abandon its units once loaded onto allied transports (including those owned by human players). * In the civ2civ3 ruleset, the Cheating AI now gets its cheating defense bonus applied on top of the bonus from fortresses and airbases. * The AI no longer asks to sign a ceasefire if circumstances prevent signing any treaty. Clients * In terrain info popups, show the countdown to armistice expiry as well as for ceasefire. * The city dialog 'Happiness' tab now shows better how changes to the number of cities will affect happiness. * When the Nations report is sorted by diplomatic status, it is now ordered by friendliness rather than alphabetically. * The city footprint outline for settler units is now drawn even if the map grid is enabled. * The front part of bases such as fortresses could fail to be drawn if they were on unowned territory. * The middle-click popup now shows unit nationality if different from its owner. Fix cosmetic issues with display of unit nationality in other contexts. * Fixes to the 'Turn Done' button behaviour in games with alternating turns: ** The button could be sensitive on first connection even when it was not your turn. ** The button no longer constantly blinks, in clients where blinking is supported. * Minor improvements to robustness and diagnostics of LAN game announcements. * (Gtk) Add a confirmation when canceling a treaty from the Nations report. * (Gtk) Prevent the main map window layout jumping about when switching between unit stacks of different sizes. (This was particularly noticeable with hex tilesets.) * (Gtk) Various minor cosmetic changes. * (Qt) Add "Establish Trade Route" to menus. * (Qt) Help claimed that mining produced food rather than shields; also other typo fixes and text tweaks. * (Qt) Fix a crash when the attached player is under AI control and receives a diplomatic meeting request. * (SDL) Rulesets with specialists other than the traditional entertainer / tax collector / scientist set are now supported. * (SDL) Fix a crash and other trouble when changing to a different player mid-game. * (SDL) Observers are no longer invited to end their turn. * (SDL) After leaving a game, the unit orders icons could remain on-screen. * (SDL) When a spy sabotaged a specific building, the dialog for choosing that building could remain. * (Gtk3) When run on a very small screen, the city dialog now has more tabs each with less content, to try to fit. * (Gtk3) Map in city dialog is now greyed out when under governor control, as for other clients. Tools * Add confirmation when quitting the Qt modpack installer. * Improve quit confirmation message. * The Qt modpack installer window is now resizeable. Tilesets / Art * Added graphics for maglev, inaccessible terrain, and unit costs up to 9 to all of the isotrident, isophex, and hex2t tilesets. All supplied tilesets now have these graphics. * Update Maglev art in the Amplio2 and Cimpletoon tilesets. Help / Documentation * Document that bombardment (as used by e.g. civ2civ3 helicopters/bombers) damages all units on a tile. * Help for ruleset items more thoroughly documents what other items they enable: ** Buildings enabled by extras (such as "Aqueduct, River" in civ2civ3) and nations. ** Governments enabled by technologies and nations. ** Road types enabled by technologies. * Corrections to civ2civ3 ruleset documentation to reflect the actual rules: ** Document the weaknesses of Big Land units (move restrictions and indefensibility). ** Quantify the work bonus of veteran Engineers. ** Nuclear fallout can be generated on oceans, and cleared by Transports. ** Migrants can clear fallout and build fortresses. * Miscellaneous improvements to in-game text and user documentation. * Miscellaneous changes to developer/ruleset docs. * Invisible changes to assist localization. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: Spanish, French, British English. ** Incomplete translations: Finnish (100% core, 87% nations), German (100% core, 87% nations), Catalan (99.8% core, 100% nations), Polish (97.2% core, 100% nations). Build/portability * Improvements to configure's Qt detection: ** Make configure checks suitable for Mac OS X. Add new configure option --with-qt5-framework-bin. ** Search in /usr/lib/qt and /usr/include/qt (the latter is required for Arch Linux). ** If a Qt installation is explicitly specified with --with-qt5-includes / --with-qt5-libs, don't look elsewhere. * Fix compilation of the Qt client with --disable-nls. * If the user does not specify a client, configure now prefers building the Qt client to the SDL or Xaw clients. * Fix clang warnings. Freeciv can now be built warning-clean with clang-3.7. * Look harder for a nullptr definition; fixes warnings from clang on Mac OS X. * Fix some warnings from GCC 5 and cppcheck. Freeciv can now be built warning-clean with gcc-5.1. * Check for __VA_ARGS__ handling at configure time, giving a less obscure error when attempting to use a compiler that does not implement the behavior we rely on (such as tcc). * Compressed scenarios no longer embed a timestamp, fixing a complaint from reproducible-builds infrastructure such as Debian's. * Fix failure to compile when Postgres support was enabled. * Minor corrections to .desktop files. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS